The following patent literatures 1 to 6 each disclose a power transmitting device and a power receiving device that transmit and receive electric power in a non-contact manner. Patent Literature 1 also discloses an invention related to a metal detection method. This method detects the presence or absence of a metal based on the presence or absence of variation in basic frequency of an oscillating current flowing through a metal detection coil.